(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control lever connector for motorcycles or the like and, more particularly, to a connector so constructed as to allow the control lever to pivot relative to the handgrip around its longitudinal axis in response to rotational forces, thus relieving the rider's arms from the strain of activities such as jumping and riding over bumps.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Motorcross racing is a highly competitive sport in which seemingly minor advantages can make the difference between winning and losing. One critical area has to do with the ergometric relationship of the rider and the bike. Over the years, a variety of handlebar and grip designs have been tried. However, the general design has evolved to the point that a control lever is mounted forward (when the rider is seated on the motorcycle) adjacent each handlebar. During operation, the rider's hands tend to surround both the grip and the associated hand lever. Prior to the present invention, it was not fully appreciated that rigid, non-rotatable mounting of the control levers could significantly affect the balance and response of the rider, particularly in such activities as jumping and riding over bumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 864,056, issued to Altenburger, discloses a grooved handlebar for a bicycle or the like. The handlebar is designed to yield vertically under pressure, thus relieving the rider's arm for the strain or jar incident to a rigid bar. The handlebar includes a fixed member and a clamping sleeve for engaging with the fixed member. The end walls of the sleeve are provided with slots and a movable tubular member having a swinging connection with the sleeves. A spring arrangement located within the movable tubular member returns the tubular member back to its initial position. However, there is no provision for axial movement of the handgrip portion of the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 627,227 issued to Fenton teaches an improved bicycle handlebar also designed to take up or neutralize the jarring vibration to the rider though the usually rigid handlebar from the frame of the bike due to riding over rough surfaces. The invention, as taught by Fenton, includes means which allow a permissive sliding motion of the grasping handles relative to the ends of the handlebars proper on which they are mounted and against resilient devices within the hollow handlebars device which operates to take up vibration. However, like the Altenburger patent, there is no provision for axial rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,579, issued to Nickel, discloses a handgrip of the type mounted from the handle of an outboard motor engine or the like for the purpose of controlling the speed of the engine. The grip, as taught by Nickel, is so designed as to automatically return to its starting position should the grip be released, thereby cutting down engine speed to a minimum under the circumstances. In the preferred embodiment, the Nickel handgrip includes a shaft rotatably received by a tubular shaft. A coil spring is slidably received by the shaft of the handgrip and has one end attached thereto. The other end of the coiled spring is attached to the shaft receiving the grip. As a result, rotation of the handgrip causes the spring to tighten and exert a force thereagainst. Upon release of the handgrip, the spring unwinds and returns the grip to its starting position. However, there is no teaching or suggestion in Nickel that such a device could be adapted for use with control levers, motorcycles or the like to perform an ergometric function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,395, issued to Morgan, discloses a stationary exercising bike having handlebars which have an adjustable friction-type clamping device which offers resistance to the manual rotation of the handlebars during an exercise program. The handgrip portions are coaxially arranged and are offset from and substantially parallel to the transverse portion of the handlebar. Suitable handgrip sleeves are rotatably carried on each handgrip portion and secured against displacement by bolt screwed in to the end of the grip. This arrangement permits the grips to turn as the handlebar is rotated about its axis. However, there is no teaching or suggestion by Morgan of any means to limit the bidirectional axial rotation of the handgrip with respect to the free end of the handlebar or to return the handgrip to its initial position when released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799, 668, issued to Jansen, describes a handlebar exercising device in which the handlebar grip may be rotated bidirectionally about its longitudinal axis. There is no teaching, however, of the rotational movement of the control levers.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved technique for connecting the control levers of motorcycles or the like to the handlebars which is operable to provide partial bidirectional axial rotation of the control levers with respect to the free end of the handlebars while, at the same time, to return the handgrip to its initial position when released This arrangement allows the rider to be more comfortable and obviates changes in his grip. For example, when a rider stands and leans forward as in jumping and riding over bumps, he does not have to let go of the grip and regrip as the position of his arm changes. It also allows for exercise of the fingers and hands on long trips.